Schoolpernatural
by BNVshark
Summary: Everyone is in high school. Except... things are really weird and everyone seems even more odd than usual. Arc 1 Ongoing: Cas is running for president. And what's up with these dropouts suddenly showing back up in school? They have magic? Rated for language and violence. Cliches will be broken! Will constantly rotate between Humor/Parody/Adventure/Action. (DeanxCas)


**Author's Note:**Ah, my first "Supernatural" fic. Like the summary says, expect lots of lampshade and other things that'll make this _quite_ a bit different from your other shipping fics. Dean and Cas _may_ be a bit out of character. I only started watching the show on January, after all. Anyway, enjoy and review?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"He was always an odd little fucker," was what Dean would say, nearly every night just before bed. He was sitting on the roof of his house, a routine he had done near daily, even in the dead of winter, with a pint of beer and something in his right hand that was messily wrapped up in paper. Of course, it wasn't a cigarette.

He took a drag of the substance before exhaling it back out. Truthfully, he didn't care about the way weed made him felt, he was pretty mellow to begin with, most of the time. Honestly, he just liked being a little fucking rebel. He grinned, remembering the time his father had stumbled upon the plant he had hidden in his room.

He went back to his daily topic. That weird fucking guy. Castiel. Cas. Casey. Cas-cas. He didn't care. That guy was probably the clumsiness guy around. It was a wonder he was on the baseball team. Dean wondered how often Cas fumbled the ball –hah, fumbling balls- during practice. The team had a good enough record of wins, but he wasn't sure how often Cas played. For all he knew, that guy, with his odd amount of stubble, was the team's waterboy.

And that fucking waterboy was one of the most popular kids in school. Dean wasn't jealous, or anything; high school was an absolute joke, and he wasn't planning on going to college, so why did he care, he asked himself. It was because that little fucker always had people around him. He was nice to everyone, –e_veryone_- even the weird kids. Cheerleaders, anime nerd girls, Goths, scene chicks, and the entire cast of the school play were eating out of the palm of his hands. And he didn't even want to get started on all of the guy's jock friends. Literally every party Dean went to, Cas was there. That guy was a friend of all living things.

Seeing everyone around Cas ticked Dean off, and he didn't know why. Cas had talked to him before, but Dean blew the guy off. He didn't want to give Cas the satisfaction of having a 100% approval rating in the school. Even if he was the only one, he'd be there to provide as much of a balancing factor as he could.

Dean smirked again. The school needed someone who served as an anti-thesis to that thing, and he'd be there to serve that role until the day they graduated. He was content now. He flicked off the stub that was left over from the thing he was puffing on, and downed the last of his beer. It was Septmeber, which meant that he only had about 9 months left until school was over forever. He slinked back into his room, slipped under the covers and closed his eyes. It was going to be a good year.

Or so he thought.

The next day, he was greeted by nothing other than posters of the school student council's candidates. He wasn't surprised when he saw none other than Cas running for president. It was odd though, he noted, that Cas didn't have anyone signed as his Vice President to run with him. That was weird. Did that guy really think he could handle double the work all by himself?

He mindlessly opened his locker, dumping the content of his backpack inside before going to head to his homeroom. Today was a "sleep in class" kind of day. Besides, he thought it wise to, at the very least, get some points just for attending class. He didn't make one step before the blue-eyed, stubbled, douchebag of a nice guy stepped right in front of him. What the hell?

"I'm running for President," Cas said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "That's great, you _don't _have my vote." He shoved the guy to the side and continued on his way towards his homeroom.

Cas seemed surprised, but followed Dean anyway, matching his pace through the crowded halls. "I don't have a vice president."

"Awesome, try to get one of your girlfriends to do the work. I hear the girl who scored an A in AP Physics last year practically wants to slobber all over your knob. Ask her, she won't mind."

"That's not what I meant," Cas shot back. "I want someone different."

Dean stopped. He wanted to know what the hell Cas was getting at. He gave him a look that signified that, which seemingly cued the other guy to answer.

"You're the only one here who isn't always on my page and… I thought I'd need someone like that to work beside me."

No no no no no.

Cas was _not_ about to ask him to be his Vice President.

"And you want me to by your Vice President," Dean finished. He hoped to God –if he even existed- that Cas wasn't going to ask that.

"Yes."

Fuck

"And I won't take no for an answer!" Cas put his right arm around Dean's shoulder. "We're going to make this the best school ever!"

If Dean didn't know he would get 7 billion death threats aimed towards him if he ripped Cas' arms off, he would've done it immediately. Cas was nice, but he was also annoying stubborn. How the hell was he going to get out of this?


End file.
